


Please... (BulgariaxReader)

by HiddenHostages



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Crush, Basically, Fluff and Humor, Kissing in the Rain, Other, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenHostages/pseuds/HiddenHostages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're caught in the rain without an umbrella after school...alone. Should you stay under the sheltering school and wait it out? Or should you just make a run for it home? You continue to debate over which choice to make until you realize you're not at all alone. That's when Milen comes along...much to your dismay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please... (BulgariaxReader)

-Pit pat pit pat pit pat-

"Ahh, crap. I didn't think I'd have to bring my umbrella today. Wasn't it super sunny just a few minutes ago?" (Y/N) looked up into the cloudy sky with pure tears being pulled down to the ground below. There was only a dull, gray color creeping in the sky by smudges of dark clouds. There was a low grumbling noise running down the sky and vibrated towards earth. "I don't want to get wet on the way home..."

(Y/N) searched around the campus, but it was empty and just about all the students had already gone home. They sighed and pouted, knowing there won't be anyone nearby to willingly share an umbrella with them for now. 

'There's no telling when the rain might stop, should I just stay in the school and wait? I know that there won't be anyone at home I can call and there's no way I'm asking a teacher to drive me home.' Clearly troubled by the situation, (Y/N) leaned against the wall and crossed their arms unhappily. "Well, I guess this is my punishment for staying after school to clean up the gym...how nice, Mother Nature."

About ten minutes had passed of waiting and the rain still hadn't let up, obviously. The lone student still didn't know what to do.

'I guess I could just make a run home...' They considered the idea, gazing out at the path before them. Their home was not very far away from here, but it definitely wasn't close. It would be a thirty minute walk to get there overall.

'Although my stuff would probably get wet.' (Y/N) clutched at their backpack's handle, loosely strapped around their shoulders. They hummed in thought, occasionally groaning in frustration. 'Ugh, then I guess I'll be doomed to wait he-'

"(Y/N)?" A voiced called out.

(Y/N) turned to see who it was that had said their name. Coincidentally, it turned out to be Milen, the very boy who they happened to have a large crush on. Though they were nothing more than just friends, much to their dismay. (Y/N) nearly gasped and squealed with horror, their eyes widening at the clear sight of him.

"Milen!" (Y/N)'s cheeks and ears became clouded by smudges of red and pink. Going into the anxious state, their body grew tense and their shoulders heightened an inch. Milen awkwardly smiled, fidgeting in spot. He cocked his head to the side as if to search for something then looked directly at them.

"You didn't bring an umbrella with you?" He asked, holding up his black, already opened, umbrella. (Y/N) wrinkled their eyebrows and averted their eyes away from him, perhaps in shame or maybe embarrassment.

"I didn't think it was going to rain today...but it's alright now, because with you here..." (Y/N) paused with slight hesitation about what they were about to say next, bashfully looking down at the cement floor,"...With you here, I guess....."

.

.

.

"...I'LL JUST RUN HOME TODAY!" (Y/N) dashed off and out the sheltering roof, in hopes they would quickly get away from him. Yeah, running in the rain might make them seem like a dumbass, but no way in hell would they take the chance to share an umbrella and walk home with their one and only crush.

"Ah! But (Y/N), you mi-" Just as Milen tried to warn them about falling and hurting themselves, that's exactly what they did. Over a slippery bump in the center of a glassy puddle, their left foot accidentally jumped into the air behind it.

"Egh..!"

(Y/N)'s throat tightened in fear of pain as they reached out their hands to catch themselves from smacking their face onto the hard floor in quick defense. In result, the palms of their hands got badly scratched from sliding across the uneven floor and they managed to make a harsh landing with their knees.

"Oh crap," (Y/N) pushed themselves up with their already throbbing hands into a sitting position, then forced themselves to get up. However, the joint at where their femur and hips met ached badly when they tried to do so. So against their will, their body dropped back down and their bottom made contact with the cold water underneath once more. They groaned in dissatisfaction and tried again, but it didn't work so well.

"(Y/N)! Hey, what are you doing! Don't force yourself to get up..." Milen, who didn't appear to be left too far behind, easily went at (Y/N)'s side with concern for his friend. He bent down to their level, holding the umbrella over them, and picked up their hands, observing the wounds that didn't seem too major.

Seeing that they weren't bleeding anywhere else, Milan sighed in a bit of relief, but also of stress.

"Geez, what were you doing...does it hurt anywhere? ...Can you walk?"

Milen finally looked up to see (Y/N) already staring right back at him with wide eyes. They had a completely red, flustered expression framed by sticky (h/c) hair strands and drops of water running down their face. Milen wore a rather blank expression, but lightly blushed too. "...what?"

"Nothing," (Y/N) instantly replied, averting their eyes past his shoulder. Milen leaned forward, studying their face for a bit before moving away.

"You're not sick already, are you?" (Y/N) looked the other direction. Milen sighed and slid his backpack around to wear it on his front side then turned around, revealing his full back to (Y/N). "Get on my back," he said, "You can't walk, right?"

"Huh? But my clothes are completely drenched, so I mi-"

"Just get on." Milen managed to interrupt their sentence in a gentle voice and without having to be so abrupt about it. (Y/N) tensed up again and grew desperate in the excuses.

"But I might be too heavy!"

"(Y/N)."

"Plus my stuff, that wi-"

"Please, (Y/N)." Milen slowly turned his head to the side so he can able to eye (Y/N) from behind his shoulder. The moment their eyes met, (Y/N) looked away and sighed, tightening their lips in utter defeat. They admittedly gave in and crawled forward, climbing onto Milen's back.

"Fine..." (Y/N) lowly muttered and wrapped their arms around his neck. "You sure are persistent, aren't you?"

Milen softly chuckled. "Personally, I just think it's because you're too stubborn."

"Wow, rude. Also, you're going to look pretty lame if you wear your backpack like that in public." He laughed again, though (Y/N) couldn't help, but to smile too, a light feeling pulling at her chest with ease.

"Well, up we go-"

"Ah- Wait!" The second he stood up, (Y/N) became nervous again, especially from the sensation of his back pressing against their chest and stomach. How he still managed to carry the umbrella over them yet hold their legs at the same time surprised them a bit.

"Just tell me the directions to your house and I'll head straight there!" Milen sounded oddly cheerful, but it didn't seem to bother anyone in a way, except for maybe (Y/N). After explaining the directions, he advanced ahead, his steps seemingly more bouncy than they were a minute ago.

"Now I know where you live!"

"Be quiet," (Y/N) scolded then rested their icy cheek on Milen's warm nape, in which made him nearly flinch at first.

"So,what were you doing after school, (Y/N)?" He curiously asked. Surprisingly, (Y/N) didn't mind answering him.

"I could ask you the same thing. I didn't see you while cleaning up the gym."

"Oh, the gym. Well, I was helping Vladimir with studying. We finished awhile ago, but he told me to go ahead because he still had to make up his absence at the Magic Club, so yeah. I didn't expect to see you still here too," Milen told. (Y/N) hummed in response.

"I see...also, have I mentioned to you before that you tend to talk a lot more when Vladimir and I am around?"

"Really? I do?"

"Yes, you're usually quiet around everyone else. I've been noticing that lately."

"Hmm, I guess that's because I enjoy being around you guys. You two are my friends after all~ But I somewhat find it more relaxing to be with you. Maybe it's because when I say something, I don't have to repeat myself because you listen, even when you are busy doing something else."

"Wha? I...I guess so..." (Y/N) modestly mumbled a few of the words and hugged Milen's back even further, wanting to hide behind something(or someone) at the very least.

After that, no one said anything, at least, not for the next five minutes. During that time, the only sounds that could be heard was the raindrops falling and the occasional cars that drove past them. It was relaxing to hear a each and every single teardrop, diving then sinking into the thin ocean that layered itself over the so-called Earth. The rain imitated light and wide waterfalls through roars of splashing, the drops colored only to match the dark and gloomy background surrounding it. Eventually, (Y/N) had eased into relaxing on top of Milen's back, who had gotten used to the silence between them both.

-Pit pat pit pat pit pat-

Milen could feel (Y/N)'s heart beating at a slow and calm pace and their breathing coming in and out slowly with long, peaceful breaths. Their body laid motionless except for the swings of their limbs as Milen continued walking. He guessed that they had finally fallen asleep so he lightened his steps and made the ride smoother to keep them from waking up.

He carefully raised his head to the side in hopes he would catch glimpse of (Y/N) and he did, though it was only their forehead. A second later, he faced forward again, throwing (Y/N) up an inch into the air to better his grip on them.

"Hey," he whispered into the open air in front of him, his breath forming a foggy cloud of white that easily faded away. Milen continued to wait a few more minutes, waiting for any response that might come from them, but there was none, confirming that she was asleep. So he thought that maybe it would be alright if he can say it without having to be heard, and so he did.

"I like you, (Y/N)," he quietly confessed, clearly knowing that (Y/N) may not have heard him.

Despite believing that, Milen madly blushed and looked down at the floor, already regretting saying that. He tried to make a straight face, act as if that was nothing, but it was hard to do so as his lips squirmed uneasily. And with each second that passed, his heart beat louder and faster than the last. His ears burned and he began to wonder how the freezing temperature outside could not cool him down from all this heat he was starting to endure.

In attempts to calm down, Milen inhaled a long breath of fresh air then passively let it all out. It was working, as he long as he remembered that (Y/N) couldn't possibly have heard him.

Though just as things were going back to the normal, Milen noticed something that he hadn't felt before. He felt faint throbbing behind his back, like feeling over a working vein.

"I like you too," he suddenly heard right by his ear, a pair of cool lips accidentally brushing just over the earlobe. Instantly, his heart had skipped a beat then began to thump furiously at the base of his throat. The redness of his cheeks flooded back and burned his skin with internal flames.

He knew he couldn't run away this time, especially with (Y/N) clinging to his back. But what should he say now? Was this really a requited love?

"A-As friends, right..?" He stuttered, trying not to mess up the words, but he didn't know which were the right words to say or not. Although, he knew well enough that his feelings towards them was more than just plain friendship, that it was something truly genuine.

"...Oh, did you mean it that way?" (Y/N) tightened their embrace around Milen, the disappointment beginning to eat at them. "I didn't...oh, well, just pretend I didn-"

"No," Milen interrupted and swallowed at the obnoxious lump hanging at his throat while he hurried to gather the courage to tell them his feelings. He didn't want to do something that he would regret anymore. Being silent was the worst he could do about it. Now was the chance for him to speak up, the opportunity he had been wishing for ever since he's realized that he's held romantic feelings for (Y/N).

"I just-" He stopped walking,"I like you, (Y/N). As in, more than a friendly way. I mean- maybe romantically, but you're my best friend so if you don't feel this way, then, I guess that's al-"

"Then say that to my face!" (Y/N) exclaimed, wiggling their upper body and struggling to push away from Milen's back.

"Hey! What are you doing? You might fall-"

"Then let me down, dammit! I want to talk to you face-to-face. It won't be fair if I let you do all the talking while I'm staring right at the back of your head!" (Y/N) clutched atÂ his shoulders and in a softer tone, they said, "Please, Milen." 

Milen went still from hearing what (Y/N) had said. Maybe he really does get talkative when he's around them. Seeing that he wasn't doing anything, (Y/N) was just about to pound at him once more until he stooped down and slowly let her down, carefully securing the umbrella directly above them still.

(Y/N) leaned back, satisfied at last that they were finally going to have a face-to-face conversation with him. Though all the things they were planning to say to him, immediately washed away when they were also able to make full eye contact with him. They watched their own, trembling with disquiet, eyes mirrored within his bright, green ones that almost seemed to possess a faint, glowing halo around them.

"(Y/N), I like you. So much I don't think we should be friends anymore. I want you to be my boy/girlfriend instead. I want to be able to freely hold hands with you and go out on dates. Do you feel the same?" He was straightforward with what he wanted to say, grabbing onto (Y/N)'s hands, that were healing rather fast, and handling them well with tenderness. His eyebrows furrowed with determination, even though it seemed he may break any moment now.

(Y/N)'s lips parted, but no words came out except for an invisible crayon that drew their breath white then was soon erased. Then they lowly mumbled, "Yes. I like you too, Milen. I want you to be my boyfriend..." Silently, they looked away and pulled their hands away to cover their face in it, quietly groaning.

"Oh my goodness, my face is a grill," they complained. Milen goofily grinned and held out his hand to ruffle (Y/N)'s hair.

"Me too, (Y/N)! My face is a grill as well!" He casually joked. (Y/N) ended up burying her face into her scratched palms even further, but cracked a thin opening between her fingers to peek at Milen. It turned out he was speaking the truth, seeing that he was furiously blushing many different shades of red, the blood and heat trapped within his cheeks and ears proving no shame.

"Say, (Y/N), now that we're officially a couple, is it alright if I kiss you? Like, right now?" He asked, brushing down their hair to embrace their warm cheeks with his hand, slipping beneath the wall they've made with their hands. (Y/N) reluctantly looked towards Milen, willingly pressing their cheek against his palm. Too shy to say anything at all, they simply nodded.

"Geez, when did you become so cool?" (Y/N) lastly murmured and leaned close to his face, tilting their head to the side opposite of his. Their eyes fluttered close as their soft and pouting lips met at last, gently pressing against one another.

By being so close, (Y/N) really did feel the heat radiating off of Milen, along with the faint beating as they moved closer to each other.

Soon enough, they both pulled away, with much reluctance, at some point. Though the kiss was short, it was sweet and rather inexperienced.

Milen smiled innocently, blushing tremendously. 

"Obicham te~!"

 

"...I love you too."


End file.
